


Doomed

by Parhelion



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parhelion/pseuds/Parhelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmo is doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

Six months after the wedding, Cosmo's heart had healed. Only good pain was left, a stretched, bittersweet aching singing to him after dark whenever the Santa Anas blew. The late night composing was what made him careless behind those flats on Soundstage Three the following, broiling day.

Kathy pushed futilely at the bangs her sweat had disarrayed. As amusement swamped exasperation, she laughed softly, a temptation Cosmo shouldn't even feel. "No biting after seven takes. How's that for a trooper?"

Cosmo's lips twitched, and he heard himself tell a dangerous truth. "Kid, I'd tour the Death Trail with you clear across New Mexico."

He'd forgotten they'd taught her enough about small-time vaudeville for Kathy to catch what he'd meant. Suddenly sober, she studied him. Then she leaned in, rose just a touch on her toes, and kissed him.

It wasn't short; it wasn't long. She wasn't kidding.

Stunned, Cosmo pulled back a little, his pulse speeding. He quickly checked for witnesses. Nobody could see them but Don, slouched against the wall three feet away, looking as smugly pleased as a cat watching a milk bottle dropped. Kathy leaned in again to smother another laugh.

Huh. So this was doomed. Underrated.


End file.
